


Hypnosis and Impatience

by kurthummel_fanatic



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Dalton Klaine, Dark Blaine Anderson, Dom Blaine Anderson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sub Kurt Hummel, blaine is obsessed with that ass, innocent kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummel_fanatic/pseuds/kurthummel_fanatic
Summary: Blaine has gained control over his hypnotic powers and begins to hatch a plan to use them on his boyfriend. He loves Kurt but his patience is thinning as his boyfriend still feels ashamed of his rare anatomy. Who said a little hypnosis couldn’t help speed up the process?disclaimer// I don't own Glee
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	1. Hypnosis

Blaine had always been persuasive, even as a child he was able to convince even the most arrogant of adults to listen and obey him. So when he reached a certain age when these powers became more prominent, his mother had bought him lessons in order to harness them. 

He soon found out that this power was considered hypnosis and could be used in different kinds of ways.

The lessons only strengthened him and soon he was ordering both of his parents around the house as well. So when it came the time for his first boyfriend, Blaine had made a promise to himself to avoid using these powers on Kurt as much as possible. That didn’t last as long as he’d hoped.

Kurt had always been what Blaine had considered a prude. It took months for them to go from slow kissing to more heated sessions and even longer for him to let these sessions turn into casual groping. But it was a couple months later when truth about Kurt’s hesitancy was revealed. When the porcelain skinned boy sat him down and explained that he had a pussy.

Kurt had been tense and anxious, almost expecting Blaine to break up with him on the spot. 

Blaine had gotten hard.

And since that day he had spent nearly every waking moment obsessing and fantasising over his insatiable need to bury himself in that hot, tight hole. Blaine had pinned Kurt’s hesitancy and frigidness down to him being ashamed of his genitalia. No matter how much Blaine assured him that it didn’t turn him off at all, he didn’t believe him. And Blaine was growing impatient.

So, when his boyfriend informed him that he would be staying with Blaine in their dorm room for the full three weeks of the Christmas break, Blaine was elated. And so he began to hatch his plan. 

He had began by planting the idea in Kurt’s head that since most people left to spend time with their families over the holiday, they would be very much alone. This, along with constant reassurances that they could be as loud as they wanted was enough for Kurt to catch on to what his boyfriend was implying.

Kurt began to grow wary around him, avoiding changing in their room when he knew Blaine was there and also sleeping with his face towards the wall. And the more Kurt’s resistance grew, the hornier Blaine became. 

-

“Wait, wait. Just stop, please just slow down.” Kurt begged, pulling away from his boyfriend’s touch and moving across the room to sit down on his bed. Blaine sighed to himself, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as he tried to contain his newfound frustration.

He gritted his teeth and took a long, calming breath. He knew that in order to follow through with the next part in his plan he’d need Kurt’s trust and there was no way he was gaining that at the moment.

“Kurt I know this is hard for you, I really do. But you know you can trust me, haven’t I been able to prove that to you?” Blaine asked softly, his eyes brimming with tears. The minute Kurt noticed how heartbroken he looked he sighed softly and gestured for Blaine to join him on the bed.

“I know, I know and you have.” Kurt reassured, bringing his hands up to cup the other boy’s face. Kurt leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to his lips and Blaine had to refrain from grinning. Hook, line and sinker.

As soon as they pulled away from one another, Blaine jumped up enthusiastically which caused a bubble of laughter to erupt from his boyfriend as he watched him from the bed. Blaine made quick work of pulling a random book from his shelf, obscuring it from his boyfriend’s view as he turned back towards him.

“I was wondering if we could try something.” He began, feeling a new surge of confidence when Kurt simply raised an eyebrow- he looked the picture of innocence. 

“And that is..” he prompted, shifting his body around in order to face him with a fond smile.

“It’s this massage thing my mother sent me earlier this week. It’s like a whole book of different techniques and I want to see if I’m any good.” Blaine lied, an eager smile gracing his features as his boyfriend easily fell for the seemingly innocent story.

“Plus you’ve been pretty stressed recently and I want to help out.” Flattery always got you further. Blaine had learnt this from a young age and had used it on Kurt a number of times- it wasn’t like he was necessarily lying when he did it either, just pressing the right places. 

“That’s so sweet.” Kurt said, standing up to press a soft and sweet kiss to the darker boy’s lips.

Blaine grinned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, inwardly cheering when Kurt pressed into it as well. This was almost going to be too easy.

He quickly guided Kurt to lie down on the bed as he busied himself with getting some lavender scented oil he had bought to go along with his story. He knew how this worked, he wanted to implement the ideas into Kurt’s head slowly. They would start with more simple things like trigger words and clothing- until they went further into the main event.

One thing Blaine had learnt about himself from his relationship with Kurt though, was that he held little patience. So he could only imagine how quickly he would succumb to his desperate need for his boyfriend’s pussy. 

Blaine made quick work of getting Kurt to remove his shirt and he happily allowed the boy to keep his jeans on, content with the knowledge that they’d be coming off soon. He poured a generous amount of the massage oil onto the boy’s back and slowly began kneading his hands into the soft, pale flesh. 

“Okay, Kurt can you listen to me carefully?” Blaine asked, grinning in triumph when he received a hum in return which was quickly followed by a soft moan as he rubbed a particularly sensitive spot. 

“I want you to stay calm and listen to my voice. I want you to follow all of my directions. Can you do that for me baby?” He knew he was risking it by using the pet name, well aware of Kurt’s dislike of the endearment. But when all he received was a quiet ‘yes’ in return he immediately relaxed, feeling brave enough to delve further.

“From now on Kurt your body is in my command. I know what’s best for you and I know when to push it.” He instructed, his hands stilling as he felt the boy’s body slip into the trance like state he had used on so many others- none of them nearly as intimate as this.

Blaine had to take a minute to compose himself, ridding his voice of the massive grin which was now taking over his face at the sight of the gorgeous pliant body before him. 

He would never want to strip Kurt of the person he was- the person Blaine had fallen in love with. This was simply a level up in their relationship and even though sex would be involved in it from here on out, he would take Kurt on just as many dates as before and allow the boy to do the same.

He loved Kurt. Loved the way his nose scrunched up when he said something funny, the smiles he’d send Blaine whenever he entered the room and the soft cuddles he gave him whenever school became just a bit too stressful. Blaine would never want to change any of that- instead he was merely adding to it.

“You feel sleepy now Kurt. So, so very sleepy. All you can think about is my hands running over your body. Giving you pleasure. So sleepy baby, isn’t that right?” Kurt let out a soft sigh and Blaine watched as his head nodded against the bed as he slid further into the trance.

“You’re so sleepy and all you want to is relax, isn’t it? Want to relax completely and let me take care of you. You’re so sleepy Kurt but you’re gonna stay awake for me, aren’t you? Gonna be my perfect little boy, isn’t that right?” Blaine pressed further.

Kurt hummed softly and Blaine grinned with excitement once more. 

Kurt was still lying on his front against the bed but his body had become completely pliant under Blaine’s words. Blaine took the time to admire him. The delicate line of his neck, the subtle dip in his back and the tiny waist which lead to the perfect curve of his ass which was still hidden under his jeans. 

He had never looked more beautiful. 

“Now baby I want you to listen perfectly, okay? Whenever I say the word ‘mine’ you’re going to feel hot all lover. It’s going to make your pussy so wet until you’re practically dripping. All you want is release and the more I say it the more desperate you become.” Blaine could feel himself getting hard at the words.

“You’ll lose all of your inhibitions. You won’t feel ashamed of it. You won’t hold back those slutty feelings. Because that’s what you are baby. You’re a mindless little slut- that’s what you are isn’t it?”

Kurt’s breath hitched.

“Slut - I’m a mindless... mindless slut.” His words were heavy as he repeated Blaine’s words.

Blaine groaned loudly as he agreed. He was now aching all over as he watched his boy’s breathing begin to grow heavier. 

‘Your pussy is just so sensitive you can’t help it. You need me to fill you up don’t you? You’re desperate for it, you need me to fill you in order to feel better because you’re just so desperate- such a slut for this cock.” 

Kurt was moaning shamelessly now, his voice creating beautiful wanton noises which were only suppressed by the pillow that he had buried his head in.

Blaine grins and takes one last look at the gorgeous boy spread out across his bed before turning towards his wardrobe. Blaine had been preparing for this for weeks and had spent an agonisingly long (but completely worth it) amount of time buying new clothes for his boy.

He quickly discarded all of Kurt’s own clothes and stuffed them under the bed where he would take them out later. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kurt’s clothes but they always concealed far too much from Blaine. He began pulling the new bags out from his own wardrobe, hanging up the clothes as he went- short shorts, leggings, crops tops, skirts, mini skirts and all sorts of lingerie.

It had been easy to convince his parents to let him spend the money for all of the clothes on their accounts and even easier to do it again for the toys he had bought for himself and Kurt to use. He grinned as fantasies began to slip through his head of what he had planned for his boy.

When Blaine returned to his boyfriend’s side, his breath quickly caught in his throat. 

Kurt was rutting against the covers of the bed. Desperate, needy whines coming from his throat as he tried to get the friction he so desperately needed. 

The curly haired boy smoothed a hand down the other’s back, watching as he arched up into the touch- hips still working desperately against the bed. 

“You like this don’t you? Not having to hold back from me anymore- able to be the shameless slut that you really are.” Blaine bent down as he said this, not able to resist himself as he began peppering kisses down the boy’s throat, sucking a dark hickey there as he went.

“When I say the words ‘baby boy’ you’ll slip back into this state. Horny and desperate and so, so sleepy. You’ll be ready to take my commands like a good boy.” He pressed a final kiss to the porcelain skin before sitting up to run a hand over the curve of the boy’s ass. 

“Now all you want to be for me is a good little boy. But you’re so sleepy, so very sleepy.” Kurt whined at the words, his hips losing their rhythm- still rocking down against the bed.

“I know you want to be good so you’re gonna stay sleepy for me aren’t you? And then tomorrow morning I’ll wake you up and everything will still seem normal, wont it? You’ll remember the experiences of now but nothing will seem out of place. And the clothes in your wardrobe belong to you and you just love to wear them. Can you do that for me, my perfect little boy?” 

“Yes” Kurt sighed, his lips tinted red and lay open as he pressed the side of his face against the pillow. Blaine smiled softly at the sight, his heart clenching as his boyfriend smiled contentedly in his sleep. 

After a quick instruction to change out of his jeans and into his pyjamas, Blaine settled into his own bed- unable to contain the huge grin that had formed from his face.

The next three weeks were going to be perfect.


	2. Testing and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wants to find out how Kurt feels about being under a trance... whilst he’s in trance.

Blaine stretched his arms above his head as he threw the covers away from his single bed. He moved quietly towards the other side of the room and a soft smile broke onto his face at the sight of Kurt curled up, still asleep under the covers.

His hair had flopped onto his forehead during the night and Blaine couldn’t resist the urge as he reached forward to softly run a hand through the silky chestnut strands. He loved when Kurt was relaxed like this, completely peaceful with a sleepy smile on his elfin face.

He pulled the comforter back from the sleeping boy’s form. Blaine took time to appreciate the perfectly soft skin which stretched across his boyfriend’s lithe figure, the covers now barely covering his knees. 

“Hey baby.” He greeted the sleeping boy.

He received a low hum in return which caused a fond smile to cross the curly haired boy’s face. His fingers traced Kurt’s down Kurt’s temple, eventually settling on the boy’s cheek as he leaned forwards to press a chaste kiss to the plump red lips.

“Hi.” Blaine pulled back to be met with a toothy grin- a smile which Kurt only ever showed when he was tired and not awake enough to bother hiding- a smile which he immediately returned. 

Bright blue eyes, which Blaine had deemed ‘morning eyes’, were revealed and stared up at him affectionately as he leaned forwards to press another kiss to the boy’s lips. He then pushed Kurt over so he could climb onto the bed beside him and pulled the covers up so now only their torsos were uncovered.

Kurt giggled when Blaine threw an arm around his waist to pull him even closer- Blaine quickly brightening at the sound. He always loved to make Kurt laugh, even before they were officially dating he had always tried his best to draw the pure sound from the boy, loving the way his nose crinkled and his eyes shone whenever he did.

“I could get used to this wake up call.” Kurt chuckled.

“Well I could always stay here. You know, just to make sure you’re completely satisfied with the experience.” Blaine said, his grip tightening around the boy’s waist and marvelling at his slim figure which seemed to melt easily into his side.

“I like that you thought you had a chance at leaving.” He quipped, closing his eyes and nosing under Blaine’s jaw to press a soft kiss there.

“Do forgive me, I can’t believe I ever considered doing something so foolish.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to the temple of the boy’s in his arms- unable to keep his hand’s and lips off of him.

“That’s more like it.” The words were muffled as Kurt had buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, enjoying the shiver it sent down the lead singer’s spine.

They lay in the bed for what could have been hours or minutes, both relishing in the feeling of being so close to one another without any other distractions or commitments. Simply holding one another. 

That is, until Blaine decided to have some fun with one of the words he had planted in Kurt’s head the night before. He could still feel the soft breaths against his neck confirming Kurt was still barely awake and he shuffled slightly so that he was on top of Kurt, his arms bracketing either side of his head and their chests pressing lightly against each other. 

“Hey baby, could you listen to me for a sec?” He asked, happy that Kurt was no longer reprimanding him for the use of the word.

The boy simply made a soft noise to confirm he was listening which made Blaine’s heart jump in anticipation.

“You going to listen to me carefully now? You’ll pay attention to me, won’t you... baby boy?” 

As soon as the words left Blaine’s mouth, the reaction was immediate. Kurt’s whole body seemed to go limp beneath him, the only sign he was listening being the slow rise and fall of his chest. His hands uncurled from the position they had been in by his head and now lay obediently by his side.

“So good for me baby. So proud of you, so proud my precious boy.”

Blaine slid his hands under the boys arms to shift him further up the bed, his body almost rag doll like as it easily followed his movements, and lay his head gently on the pillow so he was more comfortable.

“That’s it. That’s my perfect baby boy.” Blaine continued to mutter his praises as he made sure his boy was comfortable.

His protectiveness didn’t surprise him as he had always felt protective over Kurt, the feeling only growing when they first kissed and now progressing even more with his newly utilised powers.

“Remember what I said yesterday Kurt? I want you to lose all inhibitions when you’re like this, only pure honesty now.” 

“Okay.” Kurt sighed softly, his mouth remaining slack as he dropped further into the trance.

“How did you feel yesterday? When I put you into your trance at first?” 

“Felt relaxed. Peaceful- like I was dreaming.”

Blaine smiled at the quick response, running a hand down the boy’s naked waist soothingly.

“And when I made you feel those things Kurt. When I made your pussy feel so good, what did you think about that?

“I felt ashamed. Like- like I couldn’t control myself and then...” Kurt trailed off, his voice slightly slurred as he answered the questions- his mouth still lay slack and open.

“And then?” Blaine prompted.

“Felt so good.” Kurt groaned softly, “Made my pussy so needy. I was so wet, so wet I felt like- like” 

At that, Kurt’s voice fell into a small cry as Blaine began massaging his sides- similarly to how he had done yesterday. Blaine was achingly hard now, his cock pressing into the boy’s thighs as he continued to talk.

“Felt like what baby? Felt like a slut- my slut?”

Kurt’s voice was breathier now as he replied, his mouth open in a small O-shape which made Blaine hold back a groan.

“Slut. I’m such a slut for you- shameless slut.” Kurt began, repeating the words from yesterday.

“Remember baby, I never want you to feel ashamed of that beautiful pussy. You’re gorgeous and you have no idea how much it turns me on.” Blaine groaned, his hand reaching down to palm his crotch as he began to grow hard.

“Okay.”

“Good boy Kurt, such a perfect little boy for me.” Blaine breathed out, he was so hard now that his jeans were straining from the pressure of his cock. But he had wanted Kurt desperate for him, even more desperate then he was now. And the only way to make someone desperate was to make them wait. 

“Kurt, listen to me now baby. You’re so desperate. Your pussy is just so, so desperate.” Kurt was beginning to make intensely wanton noises now, his hips jerking up- uselessly searching for friction which Blaine refused to give him.

“You’re so wet for me baby. You’re just gushing with juices, practically drooling for my cock. You’re just so helplessly desperate for it aren’t you?” 

Kurt was making tiny, breathy mewling noises, his hips still jumping up from the bed. His hair was now plastered to his forehead with sweat. He looked utterly debauched- and Blaine hadn’t even needed to touch him. 

“My perfect sweet boy, so desperate for me aren’t you?” Blaine whispered, his hand brushing Kurt’s hair away from where it had fallen in front of his eyes. 

The blue eyed boy only whimpered in response. His moans had turned needy now as he continued to desperately hump the air. Blaine watched him with fascination as he removed his own trousers and began pumping his cock in rhythm with his boy’s thrusts.

Blaine cried out as he spilled all over his hand. He continued to stroke his softening cock as he came down from the aftershocks and watched in fascination as Kurt continued to writhe on the bed and hump the hair in desperation.

“Oh sweet boy, you’ve been so good for me. I need you to stop now,” 

Kurt’s whole body hit the bed once more, his breath coming out in pants as he calmed himself down- another whimper leaving his lips when he was forced to stop.

“I need you to be a good boy for me now, can you do that for me Kurt?” 

“Yes.” The brunette boy whispered, his voice breathless and Blaine could feel his spent cock begin to harden again at the sight of his boy looking absolutely wrecked on his bed, pyjama bottoms still in place and all. 

“Good boys get rewards don’t they baby? All you need to do is stay calm until tonight and then I’ll reward you. Is that okay sweetheart?” Blaine questioned, already knowing the answer as Kurt jerkily nodded his head.

Blaine couldn’t keep the huge grin from invading his face as he settled back down beside his already sleeping boy who had seemingly passed out from both exhaustion and the heavy hypnosis. He carefully slipped his trousers back on.

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be some steamy stuff going down so comment any suggestions for me to include throughout the book! Leave Kudos if you so please and I’d love to hear what you all think about the book so far...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic so Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> Next chapter we’ll see what Blaine has in store for Kurt but we’ll also be able to understand Kurt’s views on the situation.


End file.
